Insane
by DementedViper
Summary: SBHP. How much can one person take?


Disclaimer HP NOT MINE JKR's

* * *

There are different types of insane. The insane genius kind. The insane humour kind. And the insane of mind kind.

A person can only take so much before something brakes. Mind body soul.

Everyone thinks him a hero everyone sees him as his fathers' son the boy who lived an attention seeking brat a saviour a bekon of hope. But it was to much to much for an abused already split mind.

They all said they understood they all thought he loved him as a father. He didn't he had been his long term boyfriend.

Then _they_ find out he's alive and keep him away. They allow him to harm and starve himself. Of course they didn't know that he was far to sly and cunning to have them find out. Even with everyone watching his every move. He kept his mask of Gryffindor golden boy. No one know he was a host an alter no one knew…

Boy took all the pain didn't understand anything put pain

Kitten or kit took the sexual pleasure from rapes

Demon made of dark power

Rose the perfect girl etiquette cooking cleaning

Gabriel the perfect Gryffindor

And Silas the original Harry the main alter the core

To everyone he was a pawn a war toy. His parents were alive they had suvived and sent him to be abused and destroyed. His godfather and lover alive but kept from him. His child his lover protected with his life.

Many were shocked when Harry laughed when he was told. They way he looked iceily at the potters. They had expected him to run back with open arms? When he looked at the child Sirius held and almost cried the beautiful boy. When he saw Sirius the hurt betrayal the anger and love that flashed across his face

The thing that shocked them was the insane grin. He kissed Sirius and apologised held his son and apologised told his perants to go to hell and pay a long tearm visit to Voldy.

The alters had cracked, not one could take over and help. Harry had given a dark chuckle. It turned hysterical scaring everyone even the phoenix and Harry's snake.

"Release…ha-ha…bolt of Zeus…hehe" he had gasped his body looked like it had been hit by a lightening bolt. Jerking then collapsing to the floor. Sirius passed the child to Ginny and was at Harry's side the boy was giggling sweating breathing harshly

"Harry? Harry what you have done?" tears of acceptance rolled down Sirius' face "why…I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

"Shh…fine…look after…live…child"

"Why do you have to die love please?" Harry lifted a hand weakly and brushed Sirius tears away and smiled a small happy smile

"Not die…sleeps…forever…rest…wanted…see later when. your time" Sirius chocked a sob and rocked Harry muttering about how sorry he was how much he loved him Harry smiled and lent up and kissed him only to fall back limp seconds later. Sirius sobbed holding his once fiancé but forever love. They would see each other when they needed. Sirius pressed his fingers to cold blue lips then his lips followed. He pulled back and rested the body. Then turning to the order tears of anguish and anger rolling down his face he took his child there child. His precious son. The last bit of Harry he held physically. He threatened the order and Dumbledore and the potters to stay away from his son. If they didn't he would show no mercy. With one last hopeless helpless look at his soul mates dead body he turned and disappeared for ever

10 years later a child skin as pale as a vampire eyes as green as pure emeralds flecked with blue sapphires hair as dark as night but purple in some light. With a feminine structure yet still masculine and or just below average height turned up at Hogwarts

His name – nemesis Alexander Harry Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Gryffindor Merlin Silvertounge Mords Slytherin black heir of over 9 family's son of Sirius black and Harry Potter.

Sorted into Slytherin Ravenclaw Gryffindor and Hufflepuff he united all houses became a great leader and never fell for Dumbledore's manipulations.

17 years to the day Harry had killed himself Sirius jumped from the rocks in California into the water cracking his head and dieing. Harry's favourite place.

Nemesis mourned but knew his dad hadn't been stable been well and his only purpose was to see him to adulthood he wasn't surprised at the news. He knew his dad was where he wanted. At piece with his father. he got on with his life.

His parents were together at last and he was happy as he had known his dad had lived for him

There are different types of insane and it doesn't take much to make one insane of the mind.


End file.
